


Charleston e paillettes

by Geilie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Gen, Post Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan, Post-Ponds, Pre-Episode: s04e08 Silence in the Library, Pre-Library
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Il Dottore si aspetta una qualche battuta rompi-ghiaccio da uno dei due, un “non mi presenti il tuo amico, dolcezza?”, o qualcosa di molto simile, ma molto meno adatto alle sue orecchie, da parte di Jack. Ed è effettivamente Jack a parlare per primo, ma le sue parole non sono certo quelle che il Dottore si aspettava:</i>
  <br/><i>«Dottoressa Song, che inaspettato piacere!».</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charleston e paillettes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emme/gifts).



> **Titolo:** Charleston e paillettes  
>  **Autore:** Geilie  
>  **Introduzione:** _Il Dottore si aspetta una qualche battuta rompi-ghiaccio da uno dei due, un “non mi presenti il tuo amico, dolcezza?”, o qualcosa di molto simile, ma molto meno adatto alle sue orecchie, da parte di Jack. Ed è effettivamente Jack a parlare per primo, ma le sue parole non sono certo quelle che il Dottore si aspettava:_  
>  _«Dottoressa Song, che inaspettato piacere!»._  
>  **Fandom:** Doctor Who (2005)  
>  **Pairing/Personaggi:** Eleven, River, Jack (o Eleven/River/Jack, o un po’ come volete)  
>  **Rating:** verde; Pg  
>  **Genere:** comico  
>  **Avvertimenti:** post-Ponds, pre-Library  
>  **Parole:** 1631 (word)  
>  **Beta:** [Nykyo](../users/Nykyo), che è accorsa in mio aiuto senza batter ciglio e che si merita tutto il mio amore. <3  
>  **Disclaimer:** Doctor Who appartiene ai suoi creatori, alla BBC e a chiunque ne detenga i diritti. Tutto ciò che la sottoscritta può vantare (?) di possedere in merito è qualche idea del tutto apocrifa e molto, molto amore.  
>  **Note:** questa stupidaggine è interamente per [Emme](../users/emme), l’alpha-writer del mio cuore, perché non ho saputo trovarle un regalo di compleanno migliore - non ancora, almeno. Lei stessa mi ha dato il prompt al quale mi sono ispirata: “River/Jack/Eleven, con Eleven geloso perché gli altri due flirtano”, con particolare attenzione a non farla diventare una threesome vera e propria perché, cito testualmente, “River/Eleven vince su tutto, eh”.Tutta per te, sweetie. Spero che ti piaccia almeno un pochino. <3
> 
> -Gy

 

_[“Captain Jack Harkness.”_   
_“Stop it!”_   
_“Can’t I say hello to anyone?”]_

Jack Harkness e il Dottore - Doctor Who, 3x11 (Utopia)

 

 

«Dottore! Cambiato di nuovo faccia? Tu ti fai sempre più giovane e io combatto ogni giorno contro le rughe d’espressione. Comincio a invidiartelo, questo trucchetto!»

Jack gli va incontro a braccia aperte, un sorriso a illuminargli gli occhi, e il Dottore se lo trova addosso prima ancora di riuscire a pensare “inversione della polarità del flusso di neutroni” (ed è una frase che sa pensare molto in fretta).

«Sciocchezze!» gli risponde, ricambiando l’abbraccio e il sorriso. «Sappiamo entrambi che sei troppo affezionato alla tua faccia.»

Jack lo lascia andare con una calorosa pacca sulla spalla.  
«Confido nel fatto che il mio irresistibile fascino non subirebbe variazioni consistenti» ribatte con un occhiolino, e al Dottore viene in mente un futuro lontano - che per lui in realtà è un _passato_ altrettanto lontano, ma son quisquilie con cui è abituato ad avere a che fare - un futuro in cui il suo amico non-del-tutto-umano, che ora sorseggia un banana daiquiri e lancia occhiate ammiccanti a destra e a manca, sarà diventato una grande faccia raggrinzita messa a mollo in un acquario.

«Oh, ti posso assicurare che non cambierai mai, non in un migliaio di anni!» gli dice, per scacciare il pensiero e perché, che Rassilon lo fulmini, è proprio la verità. Da un certo punto di vista.

Si sono incontrati quasi per caso a una festa. _Quasi_ perché l’incontro non era certo stato programmato, ma Jack deve aver sentito il WHOORP WHOORP d’atterraggio della TARDIS e si è precipitato nel giardino della villa per andar loro incontro, che poi è anche il motivo per cui - il Dottore sospetta - è stato riconosciuto subito nonostante la nuova rigenerazione. Sexy è un ottimo biglietto da visita.

Lui e River sono stati invitati dai Fitzgerald a far baldoria (grandi amici di River, i Fitzgerald, guarda caso), ma cosa ci faccia Jack negli anni ’20 rimane un mistero: non dovrebbe affatto poter essere dov’è - _quand’è_ , soprattutto. Il Dottore sta giusto per chiedergli spiegazioni in merito, quando una mano gli si intrufola tra il fianco e il gomito, appendendosi placidamente al suo braccio, presto seguita da una seconda mano che gli si arrampica su per una spalla. La seconda mano è a sua volta seguita da una testa di riccioli biondi e, insomma, da River. Una splendida River in abito da cocktail, rigorosamente bianco.

Il Dottore si aspetta una qualche battuta rompi-ghiaccio da uno dei due, un “non mi presenti il tuo amico, dolcezza?”, o qualcosa di molto simile, ma molto meno adatto alle sue orecchie, da parte di Jack. Ed è effettivamente Jack a parlare per primo, ma le sue parole non sono certo quelle che il Dottore si aspettava:

«Dottoressa Song, che inaspettato piacere!»

Non fa neanche in tempo a stupirsi per bene, perché River gli si affianca del tutto e risponde al saluto: «Capitano. Il piacere è tutto mio» dice, con quel suo tono capace di far crollare regni e imperi - no, sul serio, il Dottore ne è stato testimone. Almeno due volte. Probabilmente tre. «Ed è _professoressa_ Song, ormai» aggiunge lei con un occhiolino, per amor di precisione. Jack china il capo in segno di ammirazione, il suo personalissimo modo di complimentarsi dei successi accademici dell’ormai _professoressa_ Song.

«Non mi stupisce. Non ci si vede da… quand’è stata l’ultima volta, quella fiera militare sontariana su Oxoloon-Beta? Troppo tempo, in ogni caso.»

A quel punto, prima che prenda il via una gara a chi è più felice di vedere chi e chi ha più probabilità di ammaliare chi per primo, il Dottore ritrova la facoltà della parola.

«Voi due vi conoscete?»

Non un intervento particolarmente brillante, ne è consapevole, ma c’è stato di peggio (come quella volta in cui si è ubriacato e poi ha mangiato un intero cesto di pere, _decantandone le lodi_ ). Dopotutto, chiedere cosa ci facessero quei due a una fiera militare sontariana, che è la prima cosa ad essergli passata per la testa, sarebbe stato ancora meno brillante. A una fiera militare sontariana uno va a fare una cosa sola: guardare armi, comprare armi, scambiare armi e, occasionalmente, fare a botte. Molto più spesso che occasionalmente, a dirla tutta, ma dai Sontaran non ci si può aspettare niente di diverso.

«Il Capitano ed io abbiamo avuto la fortuna di viaggiare insieme in più di un’occasione. Come ben sai, dolcezza, esplorare l’universo in buona compagnia è ben più divertente che farlo da soli.»

«È stata lei a riparare il mio Manipolatore del Vortice. Gentilezza assai apprezzata, peraltro» aggiunge Jack. Almeno ora la sua presenza a un party del primo dopoguerra è facilmente spiegabile. Non che lui approvi, ma ormai il danno è fatto. E poiché si parla di Jack Harkness, più probabilmente _i danni_ , plurale.

«E voi?» domanda Jack, facendo due più due e assimilando il fatto che River e il Dottore sembrano essere arrivati alla festa decisamente insieme. Li studia per un attimo, quindi, e dal sorrisetto mellifluo che gli si apre d’improvviso sul volto il Dottore deduce che abbia capito che River non è la sua nuova compagna di viaggio. O non solo.

«Già. Noi» commenta River, e - oh, il sorrisetto mefistofelico è proprio lo stesso. «Lunga storia, Capitano, troppo per sperare di raccontarla tutta e riuscire a raggiungere gli altri ospiti in tempo per l’apertura delle danze.»

«Lungi da me l’idea di sottrarre una bella donna alla pista da ballo!» esclama Jack, offrendole il braccio e facendole strada verso il vivo della festa.

«Ti sei appena guadagnato il primo charleston, Capitano. Il mio ometto, qui, non saprebbe mettere due passi in fila se ne andasse della sua stessa vita.»

Il Dottore sa benissimo di essere un caso perso, sa benissimo di non essere mai riuscito ad arrivare in fondo a un foxtrot senza pestarle i piedi almeno quindici volte, ma ehi!, non può mica lasciarsi prendere in giro così _davanti a Jack Harkness_. Jack Harkness che gli ha appena rubato la moglie, per di più!

«Ohi! Vorrei ricordarvi che ho più di novecento anni di pratica alle spalle!» si indigna, un po’ davvero e un po’ - molto - per far scena.

«Non devono essere stati anni di pratica molto intensa, a giudicare dai risultati» lo rimbrotta River, voltandosi e ammansendolo con un bacio poggiato sul naso. «Fortunatamente la tua secolare esperienza viene fuori in altri campi...» gli sussurra poi a fior di labbra, scostandosi per guardarlo arrossire fino alla punta dei capelli. Non ride perché non ne ha bisogno, le basta un mezzo sorriso di quelli che gli fanno attorcigliare i sistemi circolatori e gli fanno venir voglia di fare cose innominabili direttamente nella sala di controllo della TARDIS. Jack, in compenso, scoppia in una fragorosa risata e sussurra a River qualcosa che lui, preso dal suo imbarazzo - e dall’esorbitante mole di immagini mentali poco caste - non registra, ma che fa allargare ancor più il sorriso di lei. I due si gettano nella mischia per un tango(1), a quel punto, e il Dottore rimane da solo in un angolo della sala, impegnato a cercare di allontanare la signorina che pare volerlo mangiare vivo da quando è entrato e contemporaneamente a spegnere quella fiammella di gelosia nei confronti di Jack che proprio non ha potuto fare a meno di accenderglisi in petto.

Si tratta di Jack. E River. Jack e River. Il re e la regina del flirt. Insieme. Che ballano un tango!

Sfiderebbe Buddha in persona a non essere geloso. Almeno un pochino-ino-ino.

E non è che lui sia _tanto_ geloso, poi: conosce entrambi, sa che gli sono entrambi fedelissimi, ciascuno a modo suo, però… Però.

Però c’è che se Jack smettesse di flirtare con River, inizierebbe a flirtare con lui (e poi con tutti gli altri invitati al party, se non l’ha già fatto; verosimilmente con i Fitzgerald stessi).

C’è che se River non stesse sconvolgendo metà delle signore presenti con il suo tango molto _ventunesimo secolo_ , starebbe quasi sicuramente cercando di sedurre Francis per tentare di far ingelosire Zelda e godersi lo spettacolo (o viceversa, più probabilmente viceversa).

C’è anche che, se non avesse accettato di lasciare i comandi della TARDIS a River e di fare un salto negli Anni Ruggenti, chissà in quale altro pasticcio sarebbe finito: la sua Sexy è una brava ragazza e si è sempre occupata di lui, ma ha anche un caratterino tutto pepe e lo caccia nei guai molto più spesso di quanto sia sano. Non che a lui dispiaccia, ma una serata di puro svago, ogni tanto, gli dispiace ancora meno.

Certo è che il puro svago sarebbe molto più _puro_ se non ci fossero Jack e River, ma anche decisamente meno _svago_.

E quando i due si stancano di dare spettacolo con le loro mosse osé e abbandonano la pista, quando lo prendono a braccetto, l’una da un lato, l’uno dall’altro, con un’occhiata cospiratoria al cappellino tutto piume e paillettes di una signora seduta lì accanto, il Dottore non può fare a meno di convincersene: River è una forza della natura, Jack è una forza della natura e insieme si abbattono su di lui come cicloni e lo tirano e lo strattonano e lo scombussolano, fino a fargli ricordare che l’universo, se fotografato dall’angolazione giusta, sa essere un posto assai divertente.

La gelosia, quel pochino-ino-ino che ancora restava, svanisce con uno schiocco soddisfatto qualche minuto più tardi, quando il furto del cappellino piume-e-paillettes va in porto e i tre fuggono tra le risate verso la salvezza della TARDIS.

E alla fine, quando River deve tornare ai suoi studi e Jack ai suoi vagabondaggi (e lui a salvare galassie, con tutta probabilità), il Dottore si “dimentica” volutamente di disattivare per la seconda volta il Manipolatore del Vortice di Jack: quello di imbattersi nel Capitano, decide, è un rischio che è allegramente disposto ad accollarsi.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Un tango argentino ballato a una festa negli anni '20 _non_ in Argentina è un anacronismo bello e buono, come mi ha giustamente sebbene involontariamente fatto notare [Apathy_](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=112033), tra una battuta e l'altra. Concedetemi la licenza poetica; oppure pensate, come ho pensato io, che in realtà quei due si siano messi a fare passi di tango su qualunque altra danza possibile, appositamente per scandalizzare gli altri ospiti. D'altronde River è l'Anacronismo con la A maiuscola.


End file.
